


I Never Saw the Sun

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms reflects on his relationship with the sun and the outside world as he lays outside in the light.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I Never Saw the Sun

Brahms laid in the grass, a smile of contentment on his face. How wonderful it was to have dirt under his nails instead of dust. The feeling of the wind instead of static air. The chirping of birds and the smell of freshly tilled earth. And the feeling of the sun.  


Oh, the sun. The warmth, the glow. So many in the world did not know what a privilege it was to be able to feel the sun on their face, warming their skin. Others didn’t think to appreciate the orange glow of the sun through their eyelids, the feeling of heat on their skin. But Brahms knew. He knew that being out in the sun was one of the best pleasures his life had to offer. Not the best, but close.  


He felt the best pleasure climb up on his chest. Brahms chuckled, not opening his eyes as the most important thing in his life spoke.  


“Daddy, cold.” The voice said.  


Brahms grinned. “You’re not cold, it’s summer.”  


“Daddy, cold!” The voice insisted, now sounding pouty.  


“You’re not cold, you just want in daddy’s shirt.” Brahms mumbled as a tiny pair of fingers tried to pry open his eye.  


Lightly taking the hand by the wrist, Brahms opened his eyes to see his daughter’s face inches from his, her hand still in prying position.  


Brahms’s daughter, Kacey, pouted both from being outed at lying about being cold, and from the abrupt end of her mission to force Brahms’s eye open.  


Brahms laughed, ruffling her dark curly hair that was so like his own. “Come on, get in.”  


Kacey grinned before moving off Brahms’s chest, Brahms holding his shirt up for her to crawl inside. She gladly did, and Brahms tucked his shirt up and under her little rump, sitting up, using his hands to support her.  


Kacey giggled from inside his shirt, looking up at her daddy through the neck hole. Brahms smiled down at her, getting himself to a standing position. Kacey giggled more when she heard your voice call from a few feet away.  


“Brahms Heelshire, if you stretch out one more shirt!” You called in a warning tone. Not that you were actually upset. The sight of your daughter and your husband together made your heart so full it threatened to overflow. Even if their favorite pastime did seem to be stretching out all of Brahms’s shirts.  


“Oh, don’t be mad.” Brahms smiled, walking over and kissing your cheek. “She’ll be too big for this soon enough.” And he was right, your little girl was already two years old, and seemed to be growing more and more every day.  


“She’s too big for it now.” You giggled, your angry parent façade quickly fading away. “You look pregnant when you do that.”  


Kacey poked her head through the neck hole, forcing Brahms to tilt his head back so the top of her head didn’t connect with his jaw.  


“There she is.” You cooed, petting her hair. “Are you having fun ruining daddy’s clothes?”  


“Yes!” Kacey cheered, squirming excitedly. Brahms wrapped his arms tighter around her, chuckling.  


“We can’t do this if you wriggle.” Brahms shook his head and smiled.  


“Bright!” Kacey announced, completely changing the subject, glaring at the sky before tucking her way back into the shirt.  


Brahms laughed, grinning at you. “I think she takes after me.”  


“If she starts hiding in the walls, we’re moving.” You joked, hugging the two of them, Kacey giggling as she was squished between your bodies.  


Laughing, Brahms kissed your forehead. “I never saw the sun until I met you.”  


You rested your head in the crook of his neck, smiling contentedly. “Okay, you poet, let’s go inside for lunch.”  


“Can she and I stay out here for a while?” Brahms asked, kneeling down and easing Kacey out of his shirt. Kacey sat on the ground where he put her, looking up at the both of you, not too happy about being evicted from her hiding place.  


You knelt down and kissed her forehead, and she smiled at you.  


“Okay, you two play while I make lunch.” You ruffled Kacey’s hair before standing, walking inside to the kitchen.  


Brahms sat on the ground by his daughter, watching you go inside, smiling softly to himself.  


His attention was quickly captured by Kacey, who had grabbed at his sleeve. Brahms looked down at her, at this perfect child that was his, that was yours, that meant everything to him. Brahms was a man who lived without the sun for twenty years, and when it was finally revealed to him, it came in the form of the two people.  


“You two are the sun.” He smiled, picking her up, walking off with her to go find some toys to play with until you called the two of them back home.


End file.
